


somewhere down the line we became friends

by ImperfectlyFlawed



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Chat Logs, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Multi, Sexual Humor, chat messages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectlyFlawed/pseuds/ImperfectlyFlawed
Summary: | c h a t  m e s s a g e s |Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate, Victoria and Nathan start a fun group chat. These are their messages. DUN DUN.





	1. 'Joshua'?

**Author's Note:**

> MaxMcfly - Max  
> agraham - Warren  
> Joshua - Nathan  
> THATbih - Victoria  
> thePRICEisright - Chloe  
> arcadiabae - Rachel  
> katie - Kate  
> ~~~

> **MaxMcfly** added **agraham, thePRICEisright, arcadiabae, katie, THATbih** and **Joshua** to _**THE** **BESTEST** **CHAT**_

**agraham:** who the fuck is 'Joshua'????

 **thePRICEisright** : ^^^^

 **arcadiabae:** right ^ I'm confused

 **katie:** hii Joshua!

 **THATbih:** does a 'Joshua' even go to Blackwell?

 **MaxMcfly:** ITS NATHAN GUYS

 **agraham,**   **thePRICEisright, arcadiabae and THATbih:**  why Joshua?

 **Joshua:** fuck you guys

 **Joshua:** i'm hurt

 **Joshua:** worst friends ever

 **agraham:** didn't you say yesterday that you didn't consider us friends?

 **Joshua:** friend*

 **thePRICEisright:** that's better

 **agraham:** is he a movie character?

 **THATbih:** a photographer?

 **Joshua:** really Vic?

 **arcadiabae:** I'm thinking some type of character

> **Joshua** has left the group.

**thePRICEisright:** what's his problem?

 **MaxMcfly:** that's his middle name guys

 **THATbih:** .... It is?

 **thePRICEisright:** and how come you of all people know it?

 **agraham:** I always thought his middle name was Leroy..

 **MaxMcfly:** and why would you think that warren?

 **agraham:** it just flows well.

 **MaxMcfly:** ...

 **thePRICEright:** he's got a point

 **arcadiabae:** Nathan Leroy Prescott...

 **arcadiabae:** he is right

 **MaxMcfly:** you guys can't be serious..

 **katie:** I like it.

 **THATbih:...** sounds a lot better than Joshua :\

 **MaxMcfly:** *facepalm*


	2. -_-

> **THATbih** added **Joshua** to the chat.

**THATbih:** hey :)

 **Joshua:** -_-

 **agraham:** honestly thought your middle name was Leroy...

 **Joshua:** -_____-

 **thePRICEisright:** you still mad?

 **Joshua:** -______-

 **arcadiabae:** I mean how were we supposed to know?

 **Joshua:** -_________-

 **THATbih:** real mature nate

 **Joshua:** -______________-

 **agraham:** well shit

> **agraham** removed **Joshua** from the chat.

**MaxMcfly:** warren!

 **thePRICEisright, arcadiabae:** thank you!

 **katie:** that wasnt nice warren

 **MaxMcfly:** thank you Kate

 **agraham:** he was just gonna keep sending those facing anyway

> **MaxMcfly** added **Joshua** to the chat.

**MaxMcfly, katie:** sorry Nathan

 **Joshua:** it's cool

 **THATbih:** so you're over it?

 **Joshua:** its cool kate and max*

 **THATbih, arcadiabae, agraham** and **thePRICEright:** -_-

 **thePRICEisright:** MAX SINCE WHEN DID YOU START BEING NICE TO PRICKSCOTT??????

 **agraham:** right ^ weren't you talking shit about him a couple nights ago?

 **MaxMcfly:...** no

 **arcadiabae:** I remember her saying 'he's such a piece of shit. im gonna start calling him 'dickbagtheasshole'

 **MaxMcfly:** lmao hahaahah yeah no

 **Joshua:** -_-

 **THATbih:** see nate I told you we should've started hanging with these nerds

 **thePRICEisright:** first of all, the only nerds in this chat is warren and max exclude me, rach and kate.

 **agraham, MaxMcfly:** hey!?

 **Joshua:** y'all fake fr

 **Joshua:** except for kate

 **katie:** yayyy

 **Joshua:** I'm bout to find me a new group to hang with

 **thePRICEisright:** OH BOOHOO POOR LITTLE RICH KID

 **MaxMcfly:*turns** to the camera like off the office*

 **thePRICEisright:** wat?

 **agraham:** ???

 **arcadiabae:** im confused

 **MaxMcfly:** *nervous laughter* i mean nothing!

 **Joshua:** ANYWAY pay attention to me while I make a dramatic exit

 **thePRICEisright:** here ill help

> **thePRICEisright** has removed **Joshua** from the chat.

**MaxMcfly:** CHLOE

 **thePRICEisright:** I swear to god max if you add him back I'm leaving

**MaxMcfly:....**

> **MaxMcfly** has added **Joshua** to the chat.

**agraham:** MAAAXXX

> **thePRICEisright** has left the chat.
> 
> **agraham** has left the chat.
> 
> **arcadiabae** has left the chat.

**Joshua:** I just wanted to do this

> **Joshua** has left the chat.

**THATbih:** that's my cue

> **THATbih** has left the chat.

**MaxMcfly:** :(

 **MaxMcfly:** guess its just us now kate

 **MaxMcfly:** kate?

> **katie** has left the chat.

**MaxMcfly:** are you cereal?


	3. COME ON DOWN

> **thePRICEisright** added **MaxMcfly, THATbih, katie** and **arcadiabae** to _**COME** **ON** **DOWN.**_

**THATbih:** tf is 'come on down'?

 **thePRICEisright:** COME ON DOWN

 **thePRICEisright:** YOU FOUR ARE THE NEXT CONTESTANTS ON thePRICEisright ;)))))))

 **THATbih:** :o

 **arcadiabae:** clever

 **katie:** I don't get it?

 **MaxMcfly:** is that why you didn't invite warren and nathan?

 **arcadiabae:** poor innocent kate

 **thePRICEisright:** that and nathan is an asshole and I don't like him

 **katie:** rachel what does it mean??

 **THATbih:** bet

 **MaxMcfly:** it means we're Chloe's best friends :D

> **THATbih**  added **prescotty** to the chat.

**thePRICEisright:** you bitch

 **arcadiabae:** no it doesn't kate ;)

> **thePRICEisright** has removed **prescotty** from the chat.

**THATbih:** you dyke stop

> **THATbih**  added **prescotty** to the chat.

**thePRICEisright:** MAKE ME HO

> **thePRICEisright**  removed **prescotty** from the chat.

**THATbih:** you cunt

 **MaxMcfly:** im sensing some real unresolved sexual tension between these two

 **arcadiabae:** ^^

> **THATbih**  added **prescotty** to the chat.

**THATbih:** Now you're totally stuck in the retro zone. Sadface.

 **MaxMcfly:** *looks at the camera*

 **arcadiabae:** WHAT CAMERA YOU WEIRDO

 **prescotty:** STP FCKIN ADDING ME IN THIS STUPID FUCKING CHAT

> **thePRICEisright**  removed **prescotty** from the chat.

**thePRICEisright:** see victoria he didn't even want to be in it

 **THATbih:** whatever..

 **arcadiabae:** y'all noticed he changed his name lmao

 **thePRICEisright:** hahahaah^

 **katie:** can someone tell me what chloe meant???

 **THATbih:** it means she's planning on having sex with all of us.

 **MaxMcfly:** NOOOOOO

 **katie:** :O

 **MaxMcfly:** kate?

 **thePRICEisright:** yo katie

 **arcadiabae:** kate

> **katie** has left the chat.

**MaxMcfly:** *gasps*

 **MaxMcfly:** YOU BROKE KATIE!!

 **arcadiabae:** YOU BASTARD!!

 **THATbih:** is that a tv reference?

 **arcadiabae:** *gasps*

> **arcadiabae** has left the chat.
> 
> **thePRICEisright** has left the chat.
> 
> **MaxMcfly** has left the chat.

**THATbih:** whatever...


	4. homework

**Icky Vicky:** I need one of you to to help me with my hw

 **thePRICEisright:** ....

 **Icky Vicky:** don't worry chloe I wouldn't rely on you anyway

 **thePRICEisright:** good cause I was bout to send a pic of my report card

 **MaxMcfly:** THATS NOT A GOOD THING CHLOE

 **thePRICEisright:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **arcadiabae:** what's the class?

 **Icky Vicky:** science

 **MaxMcfly:** WHO YOU GONNA CALL

 **arcadiabae:** WARREN GRAHAM

 **Icky Vicky:** is that another reference?

 **thePRICEisright:** max since when did you and Rachel become so close? Are y'all replacing me?

 **arcadiabae:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **MaxMcfly:** Victoria if you're gonna hang with us you gotta get hip to the references.

 **Icky Vicky:** whatever just add him to the chat

> **MaxMcfly** has added **grahammatical-error** to the chat.

**grahammatical-error:** yes ladies?

 **MaxMcfly:** victoria needs your help

 **Icky Vicky:** I need your help

 **thePRICEisright:** why did you change the name I picked out?

 **arcadiabae:** vic changed hers too HA

 **grahammatical-error:** nathan literally came to my dorm and started talking shit about my name so yeah

 **MaxMcfly:** HA I can see that

 **Icky Vicky:** ENOUGH ABOUT THE NAMES I NEED YOUR HELP

 **katie:** I like warrens new name its clever

 **MaxMcfly:** me too

 **Icky Vicky:** -_- ignore me why don't you

 **katie:** plus I never got his other one

 **thePRICEisright:** it was a clever weed joke (-_-) some people just don't appreciate a good joke...

 **arcadiabae:** chloe I appreciate a good weed pun

 **grahammatical-error:** ANYWAY you needed doctor grahams help :b

 **Icky Vicky:** I need someone to help me with my science homework

 **Icky Vicky:** or you could just do it

 **grahammatical-error:** nah nah nah GRAHAMMAN DOESN'T DO OTHER PEOPLES HOMEWORK

 **grahammatical-error:** but for a small fee warren will ;)

 **arcadiabae:** how much do you charge because I have this english assignment I just can't be bothered to do

 **thePRICEisright:** yeah i got calculus hw

 **MaxMcfly:** are you guys really trying to pay warren to do your homework?

 **thePRICEisright:** he brought it up .

 **arcadiabae:** shes right

 **Icky Vicky:** so how much do you want

 **katie:** you guys shouldn't do this you could get in trouble

 **thePRICEisright:** HUSH KATE WE'RE MAKING DEALS

 **grahammatical-error:** I want a movie marathon with all of you

 **thePRICEisright:** that's it? hell yeah ill watch some movies with you

 **arcadiabae:** if chloes going I will

 **grahammatical-error:** I want you to come too max

 **thePRICEisright:** is that your way of asking her out? pathetic..

 **MaxMcfly:** ignore her warren. sure I'll come

 **grahammatical-error:** yessss

 **Icky Vicky:** even tho I don't want to spend anymore time than I have to with you people I guess I'll go

 **grahammatical-error:** great

 **Icky Vicky:** only for my hw tho

 **thePRICEisright:** shut up vic you know you love us

 **arcadiabae:** what's not to love?

 **MaxMcfly:** kate are you coming?

 **katie:** idk I don't want to be associated with you guys knowing that your having warren do your homework

 **thePRICEisright:** oh come on kate live a little

 **katie:** fine only because max is not having him do her homework

 **MaxMcfly:** oh totally im just getting notes from him

 **katie:** (-_-)


	5. emoji war

> **prescotty** added **MaxMcfly, Icky Vicky, grahammatical-error, katie, thePRICEisright** and **arcadiabae** to _**A**_   _ **BUNCH** **OF** **DICKS.**_

**thePRICEisright:** lol im not sure if that's the name you should've choose

 **grahammatical-error:** right ^ are you saying you like 'a bunch of dicks'? or are you saying you want 'a bunch of dicks'? where's the joke?

 **prescotty:** whatthefuckever

 **prescotty:** I'm saying you guys are a bunch of DICKS

 **arcadiabae:** woah where did that come from

 **MaxMcfly:** what did we do?

 **katie:** and why am i in this chat? im just a precious cinnamon roll :b

 **prescotty:** your right

> **prescotty** removed **katie** from the chat.

**prescotty:** but the rest of you are dicks

 **Icky Vicky:** um nate who pissed in your cheerios?

 **grahammatical-error:** right who shit in his penny loafers ???

 **thePRICEisright:** HAHAHA waldo is actually a pretty funny guy

 **grahammatical-error:** (-_-) fuck you cleo

 **thePRICEisright:** (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง fight me bitch

 **prescotty:** ENOUGH. you guys had a movie night without me

 **Icky Vicky:** dude i asked you if you wanted to join us and you said and I quote ‘i would rather have a stray cat claw at my eyes and a rabies ridden dog bite my neck than spend time with those nerds.’

 **prescotty:** yeaah but I didn't think yall would still have it..

 **arcadiabae:** ಠ_ಠ nathan how could you

 **thePRICEisright:** vic you told us he said he was sick (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ you lying bitch

 **MaxMcfly:** chloe I can't use emojis but you two can??

 **grahammatical-error:** (╯°□°)╯ NOT THE TABLE CHLOE THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS

 **thePRICEisright:** ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ)

 **Icky Vicky:** I honestly only went so warren would do my homework...

 **MaxMcfly:** SHE'S LYING she said we were super cool to hang with (~˘▾˘)~

 **thePRICEisright:** WHAT DID I SAY MAX ಠ╭╮ಠ

 **Icky Vicky:** I didn't.

 **MaxMcfly:** \\(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)/why you do this to me chloe???

 **arcadiabae:** you did \ (•◡•) / admit it

 **Icky Vicky:** I admit you guys are super lame

 **prescotty:** where do you guys get those emojis??

 **grahammatical-error:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) you'll never knooow

 **Icky Vicky:** I know where ಠ‿↼

 **thePRICEisright:** ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =Ε/̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ don't do it chase

 **Icky Vicky:** ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\З= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) im armed as well price

 **prescotty:** they look so cool

 **MaxMcfly:** like us? (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)

 **prescotty:** no like the shit I took this morning

 **MaxMcfly:** (ಥ﹏ಥ) i've been nothing but nice to you nathan and you continue to hurt me

 **prescotty:** cry me a river hipster bitch I found them ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪

 **Icky Vicky:** good nathan let's get this bitch (ง°ل͜°)ง

 **thePRICEisright:** (ง'̀-'́)ง come at me brah

 **grahammatical-error, arcadiabae:** when did this chat turn into an emoji war?

 **grahammatical-error:** (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ aye

 **arcadiabae:** ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜) ayee

 **MaxMcfly:** this ends now prescott (•_•)=Ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ' ' '

 **prescotty:** ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

> **prescotty** left the chat.

**MaxMcfly:** I'll get him..

 **MaxMcfly:** I'll get him next time (ಠ_ಠ)


	6. shitty jacket

**thePRICEisright:** hey rach and max do you guys wanna come to two whales with me?

 **MaxMcfly:** hell yeah anything for joyces pancakes

 **arcadiabae:** and her waffles *drools*

 **grahammatical-error:** you guys making plans without me?

 **grahammatical-error:** I'm offended

 **thePRICEisright:** well get used to it waldo  
|  
**MaxMcfly:** im sure chloe wouldn't mind if you tagged along

 **thePRICEisright:** -_- really max

 **grahammatical-error:** dont worry i know when im not wanted :( guess I'll hang out with kate

 **thePRICEisright:** good

 **MaxMcfly:** CHLOE

 **katie:** sorry warren but im on my way to bible study :/

 **thePRICEisright:** ha church and stuff

 **grahammatical-error:** :(

 **Icky Vicky:** omg before you girls leave i need fashion advice

 **prescotty:** what happened to coming to me for fashion advice????

 **Icky Vicky:** things change and this is important

 **arcadiabae:** vic finally realized who's fashionable and who's not

 **Icky Vicky:** that and I have a date tonight

 **arcadiabae:** ok girl you need real advice

 **prescotty:** I'll have you guys know im fashionable as fuck

 **thePRICEisright:** not to bust your bubble but you wear the same shitty jacket everyday

 **prescotty:** ill also have you know this 'shitty' jacket is designer and cost more than your house

 **grahammatical-error:** does that mean not to wash it?

 **prescotty:** I wash it

 **Icky Vicky:** I don't know nate. Idk if it's you or the jacket but something smells

 **prescotty:** alright fuck you guys

 **Icky Vicky:** im just kidding nathan

 **prescotty:** no this is why I dont hang with you guys, you always attack me

 **thePRICEisright:** boohoo cry me a fucking ocean prescock

 **MaxMcfly:** anyway vic we'll meet you at your dorm

 **Icky Vicky:** kk

 **prescotty:** a bunch of bitches i tell you

 **thePRICEisright:** the only bitch in this chat is you joshy

 **prescotty:** whatthefuckever

> _**5** **mintues** **later**_

**grahammatical-error:** soooo you wanna hang out and watch some movies?

 **prescotty:** ugh why tf not

 **prescotty:** get your ass over here but im picking the movies

 **MaxMcfly:** play nice boys

 **prescotty:** im totally planning on killing warren while you guys are gone...


	7. stoned

**prescotty:** guys I fucked up

 **thePRICEisright:** did you actually kill warren?

 **MaxMcfly:** what happened?

 **Icky Vicky:** what did you do?

 **prescotty:** I got warren high

 **thePRICEisright:** oh god that is HILLIAROUS

 **MaxMcfly:** why would you do that Nathan ?

 **arcadiabae:** record him

 **prescotty:** we were just chilling and I had some weed brownies and he ate 2!

 **thePRICEisright:** oh man im omw to your dorm right now lol

 **arcadiabae:** I'm coming with

 **MaxMcfly:** is that why hes not answering his phone?

 **prescotty:** I had to take his phone away he was about to call his parents and tell them he was adopted im-

 **MaxMcfly:** how is he going to tell his parents he's adopted

 **MaxMcfly:** oh

 **Icky Vicky:** I'm on my way lol

 **MaxMcfly:** you guys are terrible warrens probably freaking out

 **grahammatical-error:** thank you max, having to tell my parents im adopted is hard for me

 **MaxMcfly:** ...

 **grahammatical-error:** STOP NATHAN THIS IS MY PHONE

 **arcadiabae:** um

 **grahammatical-error:** anway i am hungry

 **thePRICEisright:** I bet you are

 **grahammatical-error:** nathan has some good ass

 **Icky Vicky:** WHAT

 **thePRICEisright:** WOAH WOAH WOHA nathans a bottom?

 **arcadiabae:** you two had fun huh?

 **MaxMcfly:** ummmmmmmmmm

 **prescotty:** NO WE DIDNT DO ANYTHING

 **grahammatical-error:** brownies but he won't share

 **grahammatical-error:** OUUUqU max bring me some of joyces pancakes with some whip cream and strawberries

 **thePRICEisright:** that actually sounds really good MAX get us some

 **MaxMcfly:** you guys are so ugh

 **arcadiabae:** NATHAN OPEN THE DOOR WERE OUTSIDE

 **MaxMcfly:** can y'all make sure warrens alright I'll be there in a few

 **grahammatical-error:** where you going madmax

 **MaxMcfly:**  back to two whales

 **grahammatical-error:** yessss I just love you max

 **MaxMcfly:** oh im not going for you

 **thePRICEisright:** right waldo shes going for me

 **MaxMcfly:** nah im suddenly craving some whip cream and strawberry covered pancakes

 **thePRICEisright:** thats just cruel max

 **thePRICEisright:** this boy is stoned with the munchies and you won't get him some food

 **grahammatical-error:** MAX that sounds good get mine with no onions

 **thePRICEisright:** wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warren was me when I had my first weed brownie


	8. who are you kissing?

**grahammatical-error:** are we gonna talk about that kiss?

 **MaxMcfly:** ??

 **thePRICEisright:** who are you kissing waldo

 **arcadiabae:** oh boy warren is living a secret life

 **grahammatical-error:** shit wrong chat

 **grahammatical-error:** ignore that

 **MaxMcfly:** no way are we ignoring this

 **thePRICEisright:** right have you finally moved on from my woman

 **MaxMcfly:** CHLOE

 **thePRICEisright:** fine, my friend. Rachel is my woman

 **arcadiabae** :D

grahammatical-error: it's nothing guys

 **MaxMcfly:** I smell a lie

 **thePRICEisright:** who did you mean to send it to cause ill relay the message

 **katie:** guys leave warren alone

 **grahammatical-error:** thanks kate

 **arcadiabae:** fine but its nice to know our little warren has grown up

 **MaxMcfly:** NO I NEED TO KNOW

 **katie:** I see why they say that you're nosy max

 **MaxMcfly:** :( who says that im nosy?

 **thePRICEisright:** EVERYBODY IN ARCADIA BAY

 **katie:** everyone at school

 **arcadiabae:** EVERYONE YOUVE MET

 **grahammatical-error:** EVERYONE

 **MaxMcfly:** wowsers

 **thePRICEisright:** I just need to know is it someone we know?

 **katie:** you don't have to answer that warren

 **grahammatical-error:** ... Uh yeah it is

 **thePRICEisright:** ooh okay how well do we know them? Is it a short 'hey' or do we hang out with them?

 **grahammatical-error:** um the second one?

 **thePRICEisright:** OH okay rachel time to do some investigating

 **arcadiabae:** on it chief

 **thePRICEisright:** well we're off to investigate

 **grahammatical-error:** NO

 **MaxMcfly:** and you guys call me nosy

 **arcadiabae:** cause you are

 **MaxMcfly:** you guys are such hypocrites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you guys think the text was meant for?


	9. gayram

**prescotty:** WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TELL CHLOE AND RACHEL??

 **grahammatical-error:** nothing haahaaha why do you ask?

 **prescotty:** hmmm idk maybe because THEY CAME TO MY DORM ASKING IF I KNEW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU HAVING A SECRET GIRLFRIEND

 **grahammatical-error:** whaaaaa?

 **prescotty:** im not playing graham I will beat your ass

 **grahammatical-error:** okay okay I might've accidentally sent a message meant for you in the group chat.....

 **prescotty:** you what????????

 **grahammatical-error:** im sorry please don't kill me

 **prescotty:** what did it say?

 **grahammatical-error:** "are we gonna talk about that kiss?"

 **grahammatical-error:** i mean are we?

 **prescotty:** whats to talk about? we both were stoned out of our minds, it was a mistake

 **grahammatical-error:** do you really feel that way?

 **prescotty:** your a fucking idiot gayram

 **grahammatical-error:** you're* and as i distinctly remember you were the one that kissed me

 **grahammatical-error:** IM SORRY

> **_5_**   _ **mintues** **later**_

**grahammatical-error:** nathan? are you mad?

 **prescotty:** open your fucking door

 **grahammatical-error:** no! im too young to die im sorry

 **prescotty:** warren i swear if you don't open this door i will in fact kill you

 **grahammatical-error:** now how do i know your not lying?

 **prescotty:** BECAUSE YOUR NOT WORTH LYING TO

 **grahammatical-error:** ouch. someones upset..

 **grahammatical-error:** do you need a mintue?

 **prescotty:** no but you'll need a mintue to jump out your window before i break this door down

 **grahammatical-error:** ...you wouldn't...

 **prescotty:** try me. my dad has principal wells in his back pocket if i kick down this door there will be zero consequences for me :)

 **grahammatical-error:** youre evil... gimme a sec gotta put some clothes on

 **prescotty:** what were you doing with no clothes on?

 **grahammatical-error:** TUH wouldn't you like to know


	10. detectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a while cause I didn't really have inspiration but a idea came to me in a dream so enjoy

**thePRICEisright:** I haven't heard from waldo and prickscott in a while

 **MaxMcfly:** me neither

 **arcadiabae:** that's very suspicious...

 **MaxMcfly:** very..

 **thePRICEisright:** you guys don't think...

 **Icky Vicky:** OH NO

 **thePRICEisright:** IT ALL MAKES SENSE

 **arcadiabae:** he did say someone we hang out with a lot and im 100% sure all of us are gay..

 **Icky Vicky:** true

 **thePRICEisright:** prescock was acting nervous when we asked him about it

 **Icky Vicky:** NO WAY IS MY BRB DATING SOME NERD

 **MaxMcfly:** brb?

 **Icky Vicky:** "best rich bitch"

 **thePRICEisright:** oh god this is gold

 **arcadiabae:** wait

> **arcadiabae** removed **prescotty** from the chat
> 
> **arcadiabae** removed **grahammatical-error** from the chat

**thePRICEisright:** great idea babe

 **MaxMcfly:** Babe????????????

 **thePRICEisright:** you had your chance max but you started treating me like warren so I moved on

 **Icky Vicky:** jealous max?

 **MaxMcfly:** nope not at all I'm fine

 **Icky Vicky:** sure you aren't

> **MaxMcfly** added **katie** to the chat

**MaxMcfly:** kate I need someone to back me up

 **katie:** about what?

 **MaxMcfly:** that I'm not jealous

 **katie:** of?

 **Icky Vicky:** amberprice

 **katie:** oh of Chloe and Rachel

 **arcadiabae:** Oooh I love the ship name vic

 **Icky Vicky:** thanks

 **thePRICEisright:** GUYS WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC

> **arcadiabae** changed the chat name to _**a**_ ** _mberprice_**
> 
> **MaxMcfly** removed **arcadiabae** from the chat

**thePRICEisright:** MAAAAAX

 **katie:** definitely jealous

 **Icky Vicky:** definitely..

 **MaxMcfly:** whatever

> **MaxMcfly** added **arcadiabae** to the chat

**arcadiabae:** rude

 **thePRICEisright:** ANYWAY waldo and dickscott

 **MaxMcfly:** what should we do

 **katie:** about what?

 **arcadiabae:** we're 99.9% sure nathan and warren are hooking up

 **katie:** is it really any of our business?

 **Icky Vicky:** YES

 **thePRICEisright:** YES

 **MaxMcfly:** YES

 **arcadiabae:** YES

 **katie:** I can see max is starting to rub off on you guys

 **MaxMcfly:** HEY

 **thePRICEisright:** kate aren't you just a little bit curious?

 **katie:** ...

 **katie:** alright what are we doing

 **MaxMcfly:** we're corrupting sweet innocent angel kate marsh oh no

> **thePRICEisright** changed the chat name to _**detectives**_

**MaxMcfly:** thank god

 **katie:** definitely jealous

 **Icky Vicky:** definitely ..

 **arcadiabae:** *smirky face*


	11. gRaHaMsCoTt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer and inappropriate than usual.

**MaxMcfly:** oh god

 **MaxMcfly:** fuck

 **MaxMcfly:** fucking shit bitch damn

 **MaxMcfly:** dickbagtheasshole

 **thePRICEisright:** max? You good?

 **MaxMcfly:** nooo

 **arcadiabae:** ? what happened

 **katie:** are you okay max?

 **Icky Vicky:** lol shes fine

 **MaxMcfly:** nathan and warren

 **thePRICEisright:** yeah?

 **MaxMcfly:** I think im gonna be sick

 **arcadiabae:** EHAT HAPPENED

 **Icky Vicky:** omg me and max skipped class and went to warrens room to snoop but we walked in on him and nathan having sex

 **thePRICEisright:** yelp that about solves the case

 **arcadiabae:** ...

 **katie:** oh god I see why your upset max

 **MaxMcfly:** my pure innocent eyes

 **Icky Vicky:** your eyes are not that pure, remember when I caught you watching lesbian porn?

 **MaxMcfly:** that was research!

 **thePRICEisright:** research huh? ;)

 **katie:** I need new friends *sigh*

 **Icky Vicky:** maybe you should've accepted warrens offer to 'go ape'

 **thePRICEisright:** took a ride on the grahamtrain

 **arcadiabae:** be honest, how big are they?

 **MaxMcfly:** *gags*

 **katie:** RACHEL

 **arcadiabae:** im just curious

 **Icky Vicky:** warrens is def packing

 **thePRICEisright:** that means...

 **thePRICEisright:** oh I am so not letting them live this down

 **arcadiabae:** (°0°)

 **arcadiabae:** packing how much?

 **Icky Vicky:** a lot

 **MaxMcfly:** are you guys seriously talking about warrens dick size

 **arcadiabae:** .. uh yeah I thought it was obvious

 **katie:** they're our friends we shouldnt be talking about them like this

 **Icky Vicky:** we're gay so it doesn't count

 **arcadiab** **ae:** I'm bi so I might just see if the offer to 'go ape' is still open

 **thePRICEisright:** >:|

 **arcadiabae:** just joking

 **arcadiabae:** warren is soooooo not my type

 **MaxMcfly:** I won't be able to look at them the same

 **thePRICEisright:** what position were they in????

 **katie:** CHLOE

 **thePRICEisright:** right sorry

 **arcadiabae:** its time for ship names

 **arcadiabae:** nathren

 **Icky Vicky:** ew

 **thePRICEisright:** Warthan

 **arcadiabae:** hell no

 **Icky Vicky** presgraham?

 **thePRICEisright:** eh

 **katie:** .. grahamscott?

 **Icky Vicky:** perfect

 **arcadiabae:** I like the sound of that

 **thePRICEisright:** its okay.. not as good as Warthan

 **arcadiabae:** that sounds like a fucking wizard name chloe

 **thePRICEisright:** and warren would appreciate that

 **MaxMcfly:** you guys are so fucking calm about this

 **thePRICEisright:** I kinda expected this to happen.. the sexual tension between those two was unbelievable

 **arcadiabae:** yeah I mean it was bound to happen

 **MaxMcfly:** ok but I WALKED IN ON MY BEST FRIENDS HAVING GAY SEX LIKE WTF

 **MaxMcfly:** I want sympathy

 **Icky Vicky:** oh no max are you okay? do you think you need therapy?

 **MaxMcfly:** sarcasm?

 **Icky Vicky:** yup

> **arcadiabae** changed the chat name to _**grahamscott**_

**thePRICEisright:** I am so inviting them to the chat

 **MaxMcfly:** noooo

> **thePRICEisright** added **prescotty** and **grahammatical-error** to the chat.

**thePRICEisright:** too late

> **MaxMcfly** left the chat.

**prescotty:** what's up guys uh what's grahamscott?

 **grahammatical-error:** ^^ yeah

 **thePRICEisright:** wHaT's up GUys uH WHaTs gRaHaMsCoTt

 **arcadiabae:** >> yEaH

 **katie:** *heavy sigh*

 **Icky Vicky:** hi boys

 **prescotty:** ....

 **grahammatical-error:** ....


	12. who else but chloe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long and inappropriate chapter. Enjoy.

**prescotty:** ....

 **grahammatical-error:** ....

 **thePRICEisright:** do you guys have anything you want to tell us

 **grahammatical-error:** the average human body carries ten times more bacterial cells than human cells

 **prescotty:** *facepalm*

 **thePRICEisright:** noted but thats not what I meant

 **katie:** for christs sakes

 **grahammatical-error:** what did you mean

 **thePRICEisright:** my boys maxwell and victor told me something very interesting today

 **Icky Vicky:** omfg

 **prescotty:** and what did they tell you

 **arcadiabae:** that they walked in on a very very very very very very very very *hot* scene in warrens dorm ;)

> **grahammatical-error** left the chat.

**prescotty:** VICTORIA MARIBETH CHASE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU

 **prescotty:** WARREN IS LITERALLY FREAKING OUT NOW

 **Icky Vicky:** did you really think I wasnt going to tell them? lol

 **arcadiabae:** your middle name is 'maribeth'? How rich of you

 **thePRICEisright:** WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC

 **thePRICEisright:** were you guys not going to tell us?

 **prescotty:** no

 **thePRICEisright:** why not?

 **prescotty:** because its none if your goddamn business who I fuck

 **katie:** I told them that

 **arcadiabae:** kate you are just as guilty as the rest of us

 **thePRICEisright:** hmm yes but from what we heard you weren't the one doing the fucking

 **prescotty:** oooh I swear to fucking god vic you better hope your dead by the time i make it to you

 **Icky Vicky:** oops

 **prescotty:** you know what

 **prescotty:** FINE ME AND WARREN ARE FUCK BUDDIES WHO OCCASIONALLY CUDDLE, BUY EACH OTHER FOOD AND GO ON DATES SO THE FUCK WHAT

 **arcadiabae:** d'awwwww

 **arcadiabae:** I never thought I'd see this angry little man in love  <3

 **Icky Vicky:** ^^ right young love is so beautiful

 **prescotty:** I am not in love with that nerd

 **arcadiabae:** oh good because vic told me how much he was packing so I might jump on that

 **prescotty:** no the fuck you aren't. rachel I love you but if you even attempt to do that I will never talk to you again

 **arcadiabae:** young love is so pure :D

 **prescotty:** -_-

 **katie:** well I hope you both are happy and that you don't kill him

 **Icky Vicky:** wait how long has this been going on???

 **prescotty:** 3 weeks

 **Icky Vicky:** THREE WEEKS

 **Icky Vicky:** THREE WEEKS AND YOU DIDNT TELL YOUR BRB

 **Icky Vicky:** you little shit

 **katie:** im gonna go find me some new friends *sigh*

> **katie** has left the chat.

**thePRICEisright:** so nathan what did you learn from this?

 **prescotty:** never to trust vic

 **Icky Vicky:** did you actually use his first name??

 **Icky Vicky:** im shook

 **arcadiabae:** HA

 **thePRICEisright:** and to be more open with us

 **prescotty:** HA yeah right like I'm telling you bitches my business

 **arcadiabae:** why we gotta be bitches?

 **prescotty:** why do you guys have to so fucking nosy?

 **arcadiabae:** your just an angry little boy nate and I hope warren helps you with that because I don't deserve to be attacked like this

 **prescotty:** yeah whatthefuckever

 **thePRICEisright:** should someone check on max?

 **prescotty:** what's wrong with her? Is she still not over walking in on us?

 **thePRICEisright:** nope. you guys have filled her mind with images of gay sex and now she traumatized

 **prescotty:** hmm

> **prescotty** added **MaxMcfly** to the chat.

**prescotty:** sup maxine

 **MaxMcfly:** Hello Mr Prescott

 **prescotty:** HAHAHAHHA

 **thePRICEisright:** max we talked it out and grahamscott is official

 **MaxMcfly:** cool

 **arcadiabae:** ...

 **Icky Vicky:** what are you doing max

 **MaxMcfly:** trying to scrub my eyes out with bleach

 **prescotty:** oh come on its not that serious, if anything you should feel honored that you got to see all of *this* and didn't have to strip

 **arcadiabae:** HA "all of this"

 **MaxMcfly:** ewh no but my poor baby warren

 **prescotty:** he's not a baby max

 **prescotty:** trust me ;)

 **arcadiabae:** OMG

 **MaxMcfly:** alright Nathan just when I got the image out of my head

 **prescotty:** do all gay girls act like this when they see penis?

 **thePRICEisright:** ehhh probably

 **prescotty:** can y'all just promise not to bring this up to warren?

 **Icky Vicky:** sure

 **arcadiabae:** I guess

 **thePRICEisright:** yeah yeah whatever we won't

 **arcadiabae:** since all that is resolved

> **arcadiabae** added **grahammatical-error** to the chat.

**arcadiabae:** hii warren ;)

 **grahammatical-error:** oh hi rachel

 **prescotty:** dude we talked it out no need to be freaked out

 **grahammatical-error:** oh good sup girlies

 **MaxMcfly:** hey warren....

 **Icky Vicky:** hey nerd

 **thePRICEisright:** so waldo how does it feel to finally get your dick wet?

 **grahammatical-error:** ooo I am so not having this conversation

 **prescotty:** you fucking bitch

 **thePRICEisright:** oh come on you should be able to tell me of all people

 **grahammatical-error:** nope I'd tell max before I tell you

 **MaxMcfly:** oh god please no

 **thePRICEisright:** not sure shes the person you'd want to tell...

 **grahammatical-error:** fine I'd tell kate

 **thePRICEisright:** kate marsh? Our kate marsh?

 **grahammatical-error:** you're right... I'd tell rachel before I tell you

 **arcadiabae:** oh please do :)))))))

 **thePRICEisright:** RACHEL

 **Icky Vicky:** you guys are fucking hilarious

 **thePRICEisright:** I'm just saying you must feel like the man now

 **thePRICEisright:** max didn't want you and every other girl in the school didnt want you and now it makes sense bcus now you got yourself a prescock. round of applause for waldo *claps*

 **Icky Vicky:** omg chloe

 **prescotty:** istg cleo

 **grahammatical-error:** im not gonna live this down am I?

 **Icky Vicky:** I give it a week before Max can look at you and rachel will stop flirting with you and chloe will stop with the jokes

 **grahammatical-error:** *sigh*

> **grahammatical-error** left the chat

**prescotty:** you fucking bitch chloe what did I say???

 **thePRICEisright:** oops :)

 **arcadiabae:** who else but chloe? :D

 **MaxMcfly:*laugh** track*

 **Icky Vicky:** *roll credits*


	13. katie why??

**arcadiabae:** guys kate hasn't came back around in 4 days

 **MaxMcfly:** you think she replaced us?

 **thePRICEisright:** its possible I saw her hanging out with the geek squad

 **Icky Vicky:** who????

 **thePRICEisright:** brooke, stella and alyssa

 **Icky Vicky:** that bitch

 **MaxMcfly:** it hasn't been the same without her

 **arcadiabae:** right every group needs a innocent religious ball of katemarsh to talk them out of stupid shit

 **thePRICEisright:** like when you guys dared me to take pictures in sargent step douches uniform while smoking a joint

 **thePRICEisright:** if kate was here she would've told me not to do it and I wouldn't be grounded

 **MaxMcfly:** I told you not to do that!

 **thePRICEisright:** yeeah but its not the same coming from you :\

 **MaxMcfly:** rude

 **prescotty:** you guys mourning over kate still?

 **MaxMcfly:** yes

 **Icky Vicky:** I miss her so much

 **arcadiabae:** ^^^

 **prescotty:** you guys make it sound like she's dead

 **Icky Vicky:** because to me she is

 **thePRICEisright:** chill out drama queen

 **MaxMcfly:** let's just add kate to the chat.

> **MaxMcfly** added **katie** to the chat.

**katie:** oh hey guys

 **Icky Vicky:** don't 'hey guys' us

 **thePRICEisright:** we heard you've been hanging out with nerd busters

 **MaxMcfly:** hey kate

 **katie:** oh, you mean stella, brooke and alyssa?

 **Icky Vicky:** yes the fucking nerds that you decided to replace us with

 **MaxMcfly:** chill Victoria

 **arcadiabae:** no shes right

 **katie:** about??

 **MaxMcfly:** yeah we're just wondering why you haven't been sitting with us at lunch

 **MaxMcfly:** or coming to our movie nights

 **MaxMcfly:** or talking to us

 **katie:** I told you guys I'm busy. You aren't always going to be my number one priority.

 **thePRICEisright:** woah kate chill it was just a question sheesh I can feel your aggression through the message

 **arcadiabae:** but you weren't busy enough to hang out with Brooke? Or Stella? Hell even Alyssa

 **katie:** I have a life outside of you guys you know

 **katie:** maybe I want to spend time with people who actually get me

 **katie:** people who are actually intelligent enough for me to have a conversation with

 **katie:** who don't spend every minute worrying about their looks or who someones dating

 **katie:** who don't need me to tell them not to do something because they aren't stupid enough to even think about doing it.

 **thePRICEisright:** woah

 **MaxMcfly:** wasn't expecting that

 **prescotty:** not gonna lie i feel a little attacked

 **arcadiabae:** im offended

> **katie** left the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have drama lol


	14. In hate with kate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't expect so many people to like this story so I was kinda shocked at the last chapter. 
> 
> Anyways this takes place right after kate left the chat.

**thePRICEisright:** did she really call us stupid???

 **arcadiabae:** she really called us stupid

 **MaxMcfly:** wowsers

 **prescotty:** that hurts

 **Icky Vicky:** you know what? Forget kate.

 **Icky Vicky:** im not going to spend another second thinking about her stupid perfect ass face and terribly sweet kind soul and her really pretty eyes

 **Icky Vicky:** i've moved on..

 **arcadiabae:** I hope those weren't intended to be insults

 **thePRICEisright:** what the fuck was all that?????

 **prescotty:** vic is in hate with kate

 **Icky Vicky:** no I just think what she said was very rude and uncalled for

 **MaxMcfly:** maybe she didn't mean it..

 **arcadiabae:** wake the fuck up max she meant it and now she's gone and she's never coming back

 **thePRICEisright:** I know your an actress and all but stop being over dramatic

 **thePRICEisright:** kate will come back around

 **arcadiabae:** I can't , my heart is hurting from betrayal

 **Icky Vicky:** what do those 3 geeks have that we don't??????

 **MaxMcfly:** everything that kate likes apparently

 **Icky Vicky:** we have warrens brain which is just as good as brookes

 **Icky Vicky:** I know for a fact they don't have my good looks

 **arcadiabae:** omg?

 **MaxMcfly:** kate just said she doesn't like when all people care about is their looks

 **Icky Vicky:** so what? you want me to walk around dressed a bum?

 **MaxMcfly:** no but maybe tone it down a little like brooke

 **Icky Vicky:** so you want me to dress like a bum?

 **MaxMcfly:** *sigh* should've seen that coming

 **thePRICEisright:** lmfo

 **Icky Vicky:** who the fuck wears shorts over red leggings??? people with poor taste in fashion

 **prescotty:** "lmfo"

 **arcadiabae:** idk I kinda like brooke's style. Its unique like her

 **Icky Vicky:** ugh you have no sense of fashion no wonder you wear those god awful flannels

 **arcadiabae:** I don't wear dress to impress you bitch

 **prescotty:** you know i really considered kate one of my closest friends and for her to turn around and do this

 **prescotty:** thaat just hurts

 **thePRICEisright:** I can't tell if you're being serious or not

 **prescotty:** I'm just saying who is brooke compared to me?

 **Icky Vicky:** that's what I've been saying

 **prescotty:** i mean warren chose me over her anyway

 **Icky Vicky:** -_-

 **MaxMcfly:** where is warren during all of this???

 **thePRICEisright:** ^^ right we brought up his ex girl name like 100 times

 **prescotty:** he's got his mouth full and can't talk

 **arcadiabae:** are you sure its 'full' full?

 **thePRICEisright:** holy shit rachel lmao

 **MaxMcfly:** you guys are gross why are you even responding nathan?

 **prescotty:** bcuz I can

 **Icky Vicky:** I swear every since you guys got together all you do is have sex

 **prescotty:** and so tf what? do you wanna get in on the action? no? alright then.

 **thePRICEisright:** OMF

 **arcadiabae:** byeeeeeeee

 **Icky Vicky:** really nate?????

 **Icky Vicky:** at a time like this???

 **prescotty:** rEaLlY NAte¿?¿?¿

 **prescotty:** aT A tImE lIkE tHiS¿?¿?

 **prescotty:** he's eating a burger hoe


	15. oUt oF oRdEr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the hsm soundtrack and this happened lol

 

> **1 Kateless week later**
> 
> **prescotty** added **MaxMcfly, thePRICEisright, arcadiabae, Icky Vicky** and **grahammatical-error** to **_WildCats_**

**arcadiabae:** im marking this shit as spam

 **grahammatical-error:** rachel why do you act like you have a stick up your ass 24/7??

 **arcadiabae:** fuck you graham

 **prescotty:** WARREN

 **MaxMcfly:** what type of hipster bullshit are you on nate?

 **Icky Vicky:** wow didn't take you as a hsm fan

 **Icky Vicky:** then again I didn't take you as a lot of things prescock

 **grahammatical-error:** ha good one vic

 **thePRICEisright:** don't shit on hsm its actually a pretty decent movie. It was probably the last good franchises on disney

 **thePRICEisright:** did you guys know that zac efron wasn't the one singing? It was actually drew seeley. that ruined my childhood up

 **MaxMcfly:** chloe nobody wants to read about your boring movie facts we hear enough of them at movie night

 **prescotty:** omg he wasnt?????

 **prescotty:** there goes everything i ever believed in

 **MaxMcfly:** you guys are so ugh

 **arcadiabae:** is this conversation actually going anywhere because if not I have other people who aren't nerds I can text

 **grahammatical-error:** then go nobody asked you to stay

 **arcadiabae:** whatthefuckever

> **arcadiabae** left the chat

**grahammatical-error:** good riddance

 **prescotty:** that wasn't nice warren

 **thePRICEisright:** she was just going to complain anyway

 **prescotty:** point taken

 **Icky Vicky:** I'm in the mood to fuck some shit up you guys with me?

 **grahammatical-error:** hell yeah I'm down to fuck shit up

 **thePRICEisright:** it depends on what we're 'fucking up' is it homework??

 **thePRICEisright:** cause i will gladly fuck up some homework

 **MaxMcfly:** sadly i don't have anything better to do so count me in

 **prescotty:** I'm ready for the mosh pit shaka brah

 **Icky Vicky:** ....

 **Icky Vicky:** maybe not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries* this made me so uncomfortable lol  
> Did y'all notice that they switched personalities?


	16. katie come back

>   
> **katie** added **MaxMcfly, arcadiabae, prescotty, grahammatical-error, Icky Vicky** and **thePRICEright** to _**angels**_

**katie:** hey guys

 **prescotty:** wowzers kate haven't heard from in a while

 **Icky Vicky:** did you ditch that geek squad cause that would be amazeballs

 **katie:** uh no I just wanted to check on you guys

 **arcadiabae:** whatthefuckever you didn't talk to us a whole week now suddenly you want to

 **katie:** I'm sorry I know ive been a real bad friend and I apologize for what I said

 **thePRICEisright:** we can be a real pain in the booty

 **MaxMcfly:** BTW THANKS BUT WERE NOT FRIENDS

 **katie:** no I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have ditched you guys and I feel terrible about it I can tell by the way you guys have been acting at school that you need me

 **arcadiabae:** do not analyze me

 **arcadiabae:** I pay people for that

 **grahammatical-error:** HAHAHA i'm sorry but that was spot on rachel

 **MaxMcfly:** it was lol

 **katie:** what?

 **prescotty:** you fucking idiot warren we had a thing going

 **Icky Vicky:** great just fucking great you had one simple job geekbot

 **katie:** I'm confused..

 **thePRICEisright:** at least it worked guys  
  
**arcadiabae:** thank you warren

 **arcadiabae:** acting like nathan is so miserable

 **prescotty:** well fuck you too then

 **MaxMcfly:** acting like victoria isn't any better

 **katie:** you guys were just acting?

 **thePRICEisright:** going to class and actually playing a attention is so draining ugh idk how you do it Warren

 **grahammatical-error:** skipping school is terrifying I was so worried I was gonna get caught

 **prescotty:** because acting like Max is fucking fun

 **katie:** can someone please tell me what's going on?

 **MaxMcfly:** sorry kate but we fooled you

 **katie:** what???

 **arcadiabae:** we're still our same old selves we were acting

 **thePRICEisright:** we knew if we acted weird you would think we needed you to come back

 **grahammatical-error:** which we do

 **prescotty:** only because vic wont shut the hell up about you

 **Icky Vicky:** no the hell i dont

 **MaxMcfly:** "oh i miss kate "

 **thePRICEisright:** "i wondering what kate is doing right now"

 **arcadiabae:** "do you think she misses me yet?"

 **prescotty:** "i know kate is super religous but do you think she'd be down to fuck"

 **thePRICEisright:** hly shit i believe it

 **Icky Vicky:** ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS NATE???????

 **Icky Vicky:** i never fucking said that

 **prescotty:** but you were thinking it

 **arcadiabae:** lmao

 **katie:** wow i dont know what to say..

 **Icky Vicky:** dont say anything please this is embarrising enough

 **katie:** embarrising huh? :)

 **Icky Vicky:** omfg i fucking hate you guys so much

> **Icky Vicky** left the chat.

**katie:** i really missed you guys lol

 **MaxMcfly:** lol same

 

 

 

 

 


	17. ORGY PARTAY

> **thePRICEisright** added **prescotty, grahamatical-error, arcadiabae, MaxMcfly, Icky Vicky** and **katie** to _**ORGY** **PARTAY**_

**prescotty:** wtf is this shit

 **arcadiabae:** im hella down for it

 **MaxMcfly:** is this an invitation?

 **grahammatical-error:** if it is i feel very uncomfortable

 **prescotty:** you better be graham

 **Icky Vicky:** i honestly wouldnt mind

 **thePRICEisright:** i just wanted 2 let u guys know hw much i love u guys

 **thePRICEisright:** except u dickscott

 **prescotty:** fuck you bitch I've been around you guys long enough i deserve some appreciation

 **katie:** um okay chloe

 **grahammatical-error:** I appreciate you nate

 **MaxMcfly:** are you high chloe??

 **prescotty:** well this isn't about you gayram

 **thePRICEisright:** more than that I'm out of thus world

 **grahammatical-error:** :(

 **arcadiabae:** without me?

 **prescotty:** sorry babe

 **thePRICEisright:** sorry rachl

 **arcadiabae:** I'm feel betrayed

 **katie:** OMG GUYS

 **Icky Vicky:** what?

 **katie:** I just sent 'what is an actual orgy party?' to my mom before i looked up the meaning IM

 **Icky Vicky:** oh no

 **arcadiabae:** YOUR HELLA FUCKED

 **katie:** I'm panicking

 **thePRICEisright:** hella fucked

 **katie:** SHES CALLING ME INSSHWY

 **arcadiabae:** guess we really are bad influences

 **grahammatical-error:** just tell her wrong chat

 **MaxMcfly:** like that will make it better

 **katie:** SHE WONT STOO CALLING

 **prescotty:** ditch the phone marsh

 **Icky Vicky:** what is that going to do????

 **prescotty:** stop the ringing idk im not used to giving advice

 **arcadiabae:** block her

 **katie:** I JUST DID

 **MaxMcfly:** KATE

 **grahammatical-error:** we have officially corrupted kate marsh

 **katie:** well this is it guys

 **katie:** my life is officially over

> **katie** left the chat.

**Icky Vicky:** my heart  <\3

> _**5** _ _**minutes** **later**_

**thePRICEisright:** does lightning mcqueen get car insurance or life insurance?

 **grahammatical-error:** you just fucked my mind

 **MaxMcfly:** *mindblown*

 **prescotty:** thats a good ass question

 **arcadiabae:** what if he gets a bundle deal???

 **prescotty:** but can you bundle life and car insurance?????


	18. *hits joint*

**thePRICEisright:** guys if you think about it there's more nipples in the world than there are humans

 **arcadiabae:** OMF

 **prescotty:** damn shits deep

 **Icky Vicky:** that's crazy

 **MaxMcfly:** omg you guys are in the same room why are you texting??

 **thePRICEisright:** because you didn't want to join us so we wanna get you informed

 **arcadiabae:** waaaiit what happens if I get scared half to death twice???

 **thePRICEisright:** that's fucking crazy

 **prescotty:** you guys are blowing my mind

 **MaxMcfly:** *facepalm*

 **grahammatical-error:** this is actually entertaining lol

> **MaxMcfly** added **katie** to the chat.

**katie:** hey guys

 **grahammatical-error:** hey kate

 **MaxMcfly:** hey how'd it go with your mom?

 **thePRICEisright:** sup marshmallow

 **Icky Vicky:** hi katiekins

 **katie:** um?

 **MaxMcfly:** ignore them

 **katie:** she ended up calling principal Wells and giving me 'the talk' and said you guys are a terrible influence 

 **MaxMcfly:** we're not

 **thePRICEisright:** I am so fucking stoned rn you should try this kate

 **MaxMcfly:** maybe she does have a point...

 **prescotty:** guys theres no need for the alphabet to be in alphabetical order..

 **arcadiabae:** CONSPIRACY

 **grahammatical-error:** that's actually deep shit

 **Icky Vicky:** FUCK

 **katie:** are they alright?

 **MaxMcfly:** they're smoking at Chloe's house

 **katie:** warren too?

 **MaxMcfly:** no he's just entertained by them

 **grahammatical-error:** I GOT ONE

 **grahammatical-error:** why is a pizza box square but the pizza is circle and the slices are triangle???

 **MaxMcfly:** . ... at least I don't think he's high :/

 **thePRICEisright** RIVHT

 **arcadiabae:** wtfffff

 **prescotty:** OMFGGG

 **katie:** aren't they in the same room

 **MaxMcfly:** yep

 **Icky Vicky:** life is...

 **Icky Vicky:** weird

 **MaxMcfly:** close enough.


	19. price...scott?

**thePRICEisright:** who wants to hang out with me???

 **thePRICEisright:** I'm bored and lonely

 **MaxMcfly:** sorry chloe but I have an assignment Mr. Jefferson wants me to work on

 **arcadiabae:** same he says its something that'll help our grades

 **thePRICEisright:** ugh fuck mr jefferson

 **arcadiabae:** I would if I could ;))))))

 **grahammatical-error:** gross

 **grahammatical-error:** but me and brooke have a science project to work on

 **prescotty:** ugh that bitch

 **grahammatical-error:** don't be jealous babe ;)

 **katie:** I am going out with a friend tonight sorry

 **prescotty:** please I would never be jealous of that bitch

 **thePRICEisright:** oooh "a friend"??? What kind of friend??

 **Icky Vicky:** really kate??? "a friend" I asked you on a date and your making it sound like you don't want to go

 **MaxMcfly:** OMF chasemarsh? Is it happening?

 **katie:** sorry but what did you want me to say??

 **arcadiabae:** and we weren't informed???

 **Icky Vicky:** you could've said "sorry but I just scored a date with a babe named victoria maribeth chase"

 **katie:** sorry chloe but I just scored a date with a babe named victoria chase

 **katie:** happy?

 **Icky Vicky:** very

 **prescotty:** you bitch you didn't tell me???

 **Icky Vicky:** now you know how I felt when you and gayram decided to sneak around behind our backs

 **grahammatical-error:** hey??

 **prescotty:** eh fare enough

 **thePRICEisright:** forget all of that I need someone to hang out with

 **prescotty:** unfortunately I don't have shit to do

 **thePRICEisright:** congrats I don't give a damn

 **thePRICEisright:** so from the information I have gathered I either have to third wheel one of you guys or just continue to be lonely...

 **prescotty:** you fucking dyke I just said I was free

 **thePRICEisright:** and I just said I don't give a damn

 **MaxMcfly:** chloe be nice

 **arcadiabae:** those two hanging out would be hilarious

 **thePRICEisright:** never gonna happen

 **prescotty:** fuck you chloe

 **prescotty:** I guess I'll just enjoy my beer and weed to myself

> **_5 mintues later_ **

**thePRICEisright:** wya prescock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BAAACCCCK | I haven't had any ideas for this story but I guess this will do


	20. parton me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Happy holidays! I'm back from another long break :)

**arcadiabae:** I wonder how long before nathan  & chloe kill each other

 **Icky Vicky:** I give them 5 minutes

 **MaxMcfly:** aren't you on a date Victoria?

 **Icky Vicky:** yeah and?

 **MaxMcfly:** idk wouldn't you want your date to have your full attention?

 **Icky Vicky:** mind your own business maxine

 **arcadiabae:** mAx nEVeR MAxInE

 **MaxMcfly:** fuck you both

 **katie:** yeah max your such a nosey bitch omf

 **MaxMcfly:** o

 **arcadiabae:** OMF kate is the date going that bad???

 **katie:** it would be going great if max minded her fucking business

 **Icky Vicky:** listen to my babe

 **MaxMcfly:** im so sorry kate please don't curse at me :((((

> **MaxMcfly** left the chat.

**arcadiabae:** HSJEIE

 **arcadiabae:** I just choked on my water

 **arcadiabae:** max just left in the middle of studying OMFGGG

 **Icky Vicky:** what a fucking baby *yawn*

 **arcadiabae:** kate is hella savage

 **katie:** what the hell is up with the word 'hella' you sound and look stupid whenever you say it Rachel

 **Icky Vicky:** yikes

 **arcadiabae:** ...

 **arcadiabae:** parton me but you really hurt my feelings

> **arcadiabae** left the chat.

**katie:** fucking bitches

 **grahammatical-error:** you guys are making my phone blow up I'm studying

 **katie:** then turn your fucking phone on silent you idiot

 **Icky Vicky:** worry about your date with your sidehoe warren

 **katie:** or better yet just leave the fucking chat shit for brains

 **grahammatical-error:** oh uh wow kate

> **grahammatical-error** left the chat.

**Icky Vicky:** lmao

 **thePRICEisright:** our phones were buzzing for 7 mintues and we thought it was the car lmao

 **prescotty:** I actully parkd the car  & made chloe check undr the hood lolololol

 **Icky Vicky:** fucking slow

 **katie:** another example of idiots. Weather you guys are high or not hanging out with you guys makes my iq drop and I can feel myself losing braincells

 **prescotty:** ...

 **thePRICEisright:** ..

 **prescotty:** your lucky im stoned kate because I would actually be offended if I wasn't :/

 **thePRICEisright:** r u having a another mood swing katie??

 **katie:** god made a mistake when he made you guys

 **prescotty:** I'm aware

 **thePRICEisright:** you gotta come up with better insults kate

 **katie:** .. you guys are so fucking dumb you would actually make a cute couple together 

 **Icky Vicky:** HAHAHAH

 **thePRICEisright:** you fucking serious marsh?????

 **prescotty:** fucking gross ... 

 **thePRICEisright:** kate goes on 1 date and doesn't know how to act wow

> **thePRICEisright** left the chat.
> 
> **prescotty** left the chat.

**Icky Vicky:** you are hilarious katie babe

> _**3** _ **_mintues_   _later_**

**katie:** omg guys victoria had my phone while I was in the bathroom

 **katie:** whatever she said wasn't me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I got my groove back because I'm flowing with group chat ideas lol 
> 
> Kudos & Comments are appreciated :)


	21. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice little Christmas inspired chapter before the years over :)

**MaxMcfly:** Merry Christmas Guys!

 **katie:** Merry Christmas  <3

 **arcadiabae:** Feliz Navidad Babes

 **thePRICEisright:** Ho Ho Ho!

 **Icky Vicky:** Happy Holidays but wtf does 'ho ho ho' means?

 **thePRICEisright:** that you're one of the three hos

 **Icky Vicky:** since it's Christmas I'm not going respond to your crudeness price

 **katie:** Im so proud of you vic

 **Icky Vicky:** thanks babe

 **prescotty:** merry xmas

 **grahammatical-error:** happy christmas guys

> _**A**_   _ **Couple** **Hours** **Later**_

**katie:** how's everyone's Christmas been so far?

 **grahammatical-error:** my parents got me a backstreet boys album :/

 **grahammatical-error:** do I look like I listen to backstreet boys???

 **prescotty:** you look like a reject band member with your shitty hair

 **arcadiabae:** really??? My mom got me an nsync album

 **thePRICEisright:** which one?

 **arcadiabae:** Home for Christmas

 **thePRICEisright:** what?

 **arcadiabae:** the album she got me...

 **thePRICEisright:** oh right... I was talking about the album....

 **MaxMcfly:** Joyce got me a one direction album..

 **prescotty:** lucky!! I told my parents I wanted midnight memories or four. All they got got me was a check for 3 grand

 **grahammatical-error:** what?

 **arcadiabae:** what

 **thePRICEisright:** wat

 **MaxMcfly:** ?

 **katie:** huh?

 **prescotty:** I mean, all I got for Christmas is a check for 3 grand lol...

 **thePRICEisright:** NO WAY DUDE YOU LISTEN TO ONE DIRECTION WTFF

 **arcadiabae:** I expected better from you nathan

 **grahammatical-error:** and you guys call me gay TUH

 **MaxMcfly:** if you want you can have it nathan....

**prescotty:...**

**prescotty:** which one is it?

 **MaxMcfly:** four?

 **prescotty:** YES

 **prescotty:** I mean whatever sure

 **thePRICEisright:** so not letting him live this down

 **katie:** you guys are so hilarious

 **prescotty:** warren meet me at my truck were going to chloe's house

 **grahammatical-error:** do we have to leave me parents house?

 **prescotty:** yes 

 **arcadiabae:** ha fanboy nathan

> _**A C** **ouple**_   _ **More** **Hours**_ **La** **ter**

**Icky Vicky:** where are you guys?

 **thePRICEisright:** my house. Idk why nathan thought I wanted him at my house but he's here as well

 **prescotty:** fuck you price

 **Icky Vicky:** oh I guess that's where me and kate are going next

 **MaxMcfly:** awe look at us all together on Christmas

 **MaxMcfly:** pricefield, grahamscott, chasemarsh and Rachel all together

 **arcadiabae:** Max, you know who's the seventh wheel and its not me

 **MaxMcfly:** that's debatable

 **arcadiabae:** is it now?

 **prescotty:** meow cat fight

 **thePRICEisright:** guys no need to fight over the price I'm available to all

 **Icky Vicky:** on second thought...

 **prescotty:** you better come before all Joyce's food is gone

 **grahammatical-error:** might be a little too late for that :/

 **arcadiabae:** yeaaah

 **grahammatical-error:** oops

 **arcadiabae:** oops

 **katie:** I'm glad you guys are my friends

 **MaxMcfly:** awe thanks Kate

 **katie:** it's just rare to meet people with such... unique personalities :)

 **thePRICEisright:** I am unique aren't I? :)

 **prescotty:** very

 **MaxMcfly:** too unique

 **arcadiabae:** the main unique person in this chat

> **_1_**   ** _Mi_** ** _ntue L_** _ **ater**_

**thePRICEisright:** wait

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of boybands popped in my head and Nathan being a undercover one direction fan just makes me chuckle.
> 
> I so wasn't a one direction fan 4 years ago......
> 
> Kudos & Comments are appreciated.


	22. New Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years, Guys!! I can't believe it's 2018 it was just 2016 lol time flies by so fast. But I want to do holiday inspired chapters, so I did Christmas & New Years.

> _**12:00** _

**grahammatical-error:** can you believe we haven't seen each other since last year?

 **prescotty:** you saw me a couple hours ago

 **grahammatical-error:** yeah but that was last year

 **prescotty:** not these jokes warren, im trying to enjoy this party

 **grahammatical-error:** you can't really enjoy it if I'm not there

 **prescotty:** thats the great thing about this party. Ur not here

 **grahammatical-error:** is it really?

 **prescotty:** no. I'm fucking bored out of my mind and Victoria decided to bring in the new year with kate

 **grahammatical-error:** awe poor little baby is bored

 **prescotty:** you want to just chill out in my room?

 **grahammatical-error:** so you can be drunk and high? No thank you. I'll bring in the new year with my trusty movie collection.

 **prescotty:** I only had half a beer and I decided for this year I wasn't going to drink and smoke as much as I used to

 **prescotty:** and you know my movie collection is better

 **grahammatical-error:** I don't want to control your life, if that's your stess reliever than by all means

 **prescotty:** but if it makes you unhappy I don't want to do it

 **grahammatical-error:** well, how about you don't drink as much? no offense but you can be kind of a grouch when you don't smoke

 **prescotty:** lol deal

 **grahammatical-error:** and about your movie collection, quality is better than quantity

 **prescotty:** thats what loser say

 **grahammatical-error:** happy new years nate

 **prescotty:** happy new years nerd

* * *

 

 **Icky Vicky:** kate

 **katie:** uh yes

 **Icky Vicky:** what are your new year resolutions?

 **katie:** we're in the same room why are you texting me?

 **Icky Vicky:** humor me okay?

 **katie:** um okay..

 **katie:** I can't really think of any, do you have some?

 **Icky Vicky:** mine are to be less of bitch to people and to actually attempt to have a relationship with my mom

 **katie:** thats good but what's wrong with your relationship with your mom?

 **Icky Vicky:** idk when I was younger we had the best relationship but now its seems forced if we even text each other. She's always busy, and never has time for me or my dad

 **Icky Vicky:** sometimes I think shes cheating on my dad but I don't have any proof

 **Icky Vicky:** I guess I want to actually have a reason for our relationship to be terrible instead of just saying 'I don't know what happened'

 **katie:** how come you never told me?

 **Icky Vicky:** its easier to text it than to say it out loud

 **katie:** everything kind of makes sense now

 **Icky Vicky:** wdym?

 **katie:** why you're so rude to everyone. You take your insecurities out on other girls.

 **katie:** but you don't need to because you are more than that situation. You are beautiful, smart, funny and talented. And regardless of if your mother is cheating or shes just a going through something im 99.9 percent sure that she loves you

 **katie:** and even if she didn't you don't need her to know you have an amazing personality and crazy talent because you have 5 wonderful friends and me who will let you know.

 **Icky Vicky:**  happy new years kate :)

* * *

 

> **thePRICEisright** added **arcadiabae** and **MaxMcfly** to **_New Years Party_**

**arcadiabae:** how lame of us to spend new years eve in our rooms instead of at some killer party

 **MaxMcfly:** idk I don't really like parties

 **thePRICEisright:** which is why we're taking you to loads of parties this year

 **arcadiabae:** oh yes were gonna make a thrasher out of you max

 **MaxMcfly:** oh god

 **thePRICEisright:** so I promised my mom that I wouldn't be so hard on David this year

 **MaxMcfly:** that's really mature of you chloe

 **arcadiabae:** yeah im hella proud you're growing up price

 **thePRICEisright:** she wants me to refer to him as my step dad instead of step douche

 **arcadiabae:** or step dick

 **MaxMcfly:** or step shit

 **arcadiabae:** step dildo

 **MaxMcfly:** step führer

 **arcadiabae:** step ass

 **thePRICEisright:** okay I get it

 **arcadiabae:** I made no promises because im not into the whole 'new year new me' because half the time people are lying to themselves

 **arcadiabae:** I'll change when I do

 **MaxMcfly:** I applaud you Ms Amber

 **MaxMcfly:** but I'm actually gonna try to not care what other people think so much

 **thePRICEisright:** and?

 **MaxMcfly:** and to not be in other peoples business so much..

 **arcadiabae:** now thats something I'd like to see happen this year

 **thePRICEisright:** that way we can have secrets again

 **MaxMcfly:** oh shut it

 **MaxMcfly:** well happy new years guys I'm off to bed

 **arcadiabae:** its only 12:07..

 **thePRICEisright:** we're supposed to turn up over text messages don't be lame max

 **MaxMcfly:** I don't care

 **MaxMcfly:** that felt good to say

 **arcadiabae:** wow I applaud you Ms Caulfield

 **MaxMcfly:** night guys

 **thePRICEisright:** night

 **arcadiabae:** sleep tight

 **thePRICEisright:** don't let the Blackwell bugs bite

> **MaxMcfly** left the chat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted this to have a serious feel to it but I also wanted it to be jokey. Again Happy New Years! 
> 
> If you're interested, I have a tumblr account called nathansgraham. I post everything life is strange related. Ships, theories, edited photos and memes. I even sometimes make photos inspired by some of the chapters. But like I said 'if you're interested' :)
> 
> Kudos & Comment's are appreciated :)


	23. I'm sorry| A/N

I know it's been a minute since I updated this story, two months to be exact. I was wondering if you guys would like me to continue this story. I know a lot of you really liked this story.

Sorry for being MIA I've been going through some personal stuff that has affected me physically and mentally but I would love to get back into writing this again if you guys would like.

Not to mention Farewell came out and that will probably be the last time we see _**OUR**_ lis gang but I want them to live on in this group chat fic :)

Thank you for all the love and support throughout the months because I never expected this story to get as popular as it did. Love you guys <3

 

 


	24. welcome back??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY!!! i know I said I was going to update in March when I asked you guys should continue but I never did (oof,) but I never had the motivation to continue and all you guys comments telling me to update and that you miss the story made me sad. I didn't want to give you guys a half assed chapter so I didn't update. (Sorry) but today somebody comment an idea that just inspired me to continue you this.
> 
> THIS IS NOT A OFFICIAL CHAPTER THAT IS APART OF THE STORYLINE, ITS JUST MY HALF ASSED APOLOGY TO YOU GUYS IM SORRY AGAIN.

> **MaxMcfly** added **prescotty, thePRICEisright, arcadiabae, katie** and **grahammatical-error** to _**THE** **BREAKFAST** **CLUB**_

**MaxMcfly:** Hey guys

**prescotty:** only caulfield would pick such a lame name

**thePRICEisright:** hey maximus

> **MaxMcfly** removed **prescotty** from the chat.

**grahammatical-error:** thats my nickname for max chloe

**MaxMcfly:** i will not stand to be disrespected in my own chat

**thePRICEisright:** oh fuck off nerd

**grahammatical-error:** fluorine uranium carbon potassium yttrium oxygen uranium

**katie:** this chat is off to a great start

**thePRICEisright:** two can play that game

**thePRICEisright:** bismuth technetium hydrogen

**MaxMcfly:** and you guys call me a nerd..

**arcadiabae:** anyone else feels like its been a while since we talked?

**MaxMcfly:** uh no what do you mean rachel?

**arcadiabae:** idk it feels like its been 6 months since we talked

**thePRICEisright:** nope we talked yesterday

**grahammatical-error:** yeah and the day before that

**arcadiabae:** are you sure? i dont remember talking to you or max yesterday...

**katie:** now that you mention it, it does kinda feel like that

> **MaxMcfly** removed **katie** and arcadiabae from the chat.

**MaxMcfly:** those two are weird......

**thePRICEisright:** hahahahahahah remember that conversation we had yesterday

**grahammatical-error:** definitely the jokes were funny

**MaxMcfly:** we definitely didn't stop talking for 6 months lolololo

**thePRICEisright:** naaah

\---

**MaxMcfly:** really guys, we want to apologize for our absence for the past few months.

**thePRICEisright:** yeah, for some _odd_ reason our phones... just stopped working

**arcadiabae:** Lee, the author of this mediocre story that you all seem to love, was going through some shit and she still is but

**grahammatical-error:** she recently got inspired by a comment on this story

**prescotty:** and she will try to continue writing this story

**katie:** in hope that these newer chapers will please you guys.

**Icky Vicky:** fuck you guys. I wasn't even in the group chat earlier

**katie:** BABE

**thePRICEisright:** why you always so bitter chase

**arcadiabae:** we're trying to make a formal apology bitchtoria

**MaxMcfly:** FFS

**grahammatical-error:** oof

**prescotty:** LMAOOOO

**Icky Vicky:** who are we apologizing to??????????

**Icky Vicky:** we're fuckimg messaging ourselves you idiots

**Icky Vicky:** and for one price

**Icky Vicky:** I am NEVER bitter

**Icky Vicky:** EVER

**MaxMcfly:** what a return..

> **MaxMcfly** left the chat.
> 
> **arcadiabae** left the chat.

**thePRICEisright:** and for old times sake

> **thePRICEisright** removed **prescotty** from the chat.

**grahammatical-error:** -_-

> **thePRICEisright** removed **grahammatical-error** from the chat.

**thePRICEisright:** HAH

> **thePRICEisright** left the chat.

**katie:** welcome back guys

> **katie** left the chat.

**Icky Vicky:** WHO ARE YOU GUYS TALKING TO????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh, how was that? It feels so good to update. I missed these characters so much and I missed updating for you guys. I highlight of my day would always be reading your comments from this story. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR WAITING FOR THIS SHITTY CHAPTER IM SORRY.


End file.
